


Accidentally in Love

by mihomi98



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-21
Updated: 2015-04-21
Packaged: 2018-03-25 02:24:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3793099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mihomi98/pseuds/mihomi98
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ron and Hermione know that they are meant for each other, and neither could be happier. What happens when Hermione unexpectedly falls for someone else? HGRW, Hermione/George. Repost from Fanfiction.net, written in 2008.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

They were supposed to be together. Everyone knew it, including them. Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger, the perfect couple. Why weren't they going out yet then?

"Ron, just ask her out already!" Harry urged his friend. He didn't understand why Ron hadn't made his move on Hermione. Everyone could tell that the two fancied each other.

"What if she rejects me?" Ron pouted. "Harry, I wouldn't be able to handle it if she said no!"

Harry sighed. "She won't say no. She's fancied you for ages! And remember, you've fancied her ever since first year."

Ron looked at the ground.  _Why is it so hard to convince myself to ask her!_ he wondered, ashamed at his nerves.  _It shouldn't be this hard!_ He looked at the ground. "What about you? Who do you fancy?"

Harry blushed. "No one," he lied, hoping that Ron would believe the lie.

"Mate, just tell me," Ron urged. "Common, I won't laugh."

"You might be mad..." Harry mumbled too quickly for Ron to catch what Harry said. "Ifancyyourlittlesister, andIreallyREaLLYfancyher."  **a/n: it's fun to right with all the words slammed together! hehehehe**

"What was that, mate?" Ron asked, confused. "It  _sounded_ like you just said that you fancy Ginny! You can't fancy her, she's my sister!" Harry's face fell. "Oh Merlin... you do fancy her, don't you?"

Harry nodded sullenly.  _Why did I have to tell him?_ he wondered.  _I'll never be able to be with her now..._ Ron felt bad when he saw Harry's expression. "Harry..." he started. Harry looked at him. Ron sighed before continuing, "She's my sister, just don't hurt her okay?"

"You mean you'd be fine with me dating her?" Harry smiled so wide his cheeks hurt. Ron nodded. "Thank you! You have no idea how happy that makes me! I'm pretty sure 'Mione is talking to Ginny right now, so I'll have to wait to ask out Ginny. How about a game of wizard's chess?"

"Okay." The boys got out what they needed, and began to play.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Hermione was sitting on Ginny's bed. She and Ginny were talking about the guys. "Hey, 'Mione?" Ginny asked. "Do you think I should just give up on Harry?"

"I think he'll ask you out soon enough, Gin," Hermione assured her friend. "Have you seen how he acts around you?"

"What do you mean?"

Hermione laughed. "Gin, he can't talk around you! It's hilarious how jumbled his words come out. Also, he blushes a lot every time someone says your name."

Ginny's face lit up. "Really? I never noticed that... Hmm. Anyways, how are things with Ron?"

"He's still clueless. I think I should give up on  _him,"_  Hermione sighed.

Ginny looked at her. "'Mione, are you  _really_ that oblivious? He is totally in love with you!"

"Yea, right..." Hermione said. "If he is so in love with me, then why hasn't he asked me out yet?"

"Because he is a bloody git," Ginny laughed, "and has  _no idea_ how to tell a girl he fancies them. The last time he fancied a girl, he tripped and broke her nose." Ginny collapsed to the ground, over come by laughter.

Hermione fell also.  _Ginny's laughter is contagious!_ Hermione concluded.

The girls calmed down just as Harry and Ron walked into the room. "H-hey, Ginny, can I... I mean... would you like to... I mean... walk?" Harry choked out.  **a/n: awwwww!** Harry turned nearly the same colour as Ginny's hair as he realized what he said.

"Sure, Harry, I'd love to take a walk with you,' Ginny giggled. Hermione shot her a 'good luck!' look. Ginny just smiled as she casually grabbed Harry's hand.

"So... Mione..." Ron said, careful not to show how nervous he was getting. He stuffed his hands in his pockets.

"Yea, Ron?" Hermione had a feeling she knew what he was going to say.

"Um.. how about we go to the garden?" Ron suggested.

Hermione shrugged. "Okay, sure."

The pair walked down to the garden. There wasn't a peep between them, both were lost in their thoughts. When they reached the garden, they sat at a bench.

"Um... 'Mione? I want to tell you something. I've wanted to tell you for a while." Ron took a deep breath before continuing, "Hermione, I think I'm in lo-"

"HERMIONE!" Ginny called, running over. Harry followed her. "Guess what?"

 _Perfect timing,_ Hermione thought sarcastically. "What?"

"Harry asked me out, and I said yes!" Ginny shrieked, her excitement evident. Harry put his shoulder around his girlfriend and smiled.

Hermione smiled back. "Aw, congrats you guys!"

"So, what are you two doing?" Ginny asked, a mischievous glint in her eyes. Ron shot Harry a look.

"Hrm, Gin, let's go and leave these lovebirds alone," he said. He leaned in close to her. "Besides, I can think of something better we can do then listen to them," he whispered in her ear.

Ginny blushed. "Bye Ron, bye Hermione!" She dragged Harry away, thinking the same thing as he.

Once they were out of earshot, Hermione broke the silence. "As you were saying, Ron?"

Ron shoved his hands into his pockets. "Well... I... erm..." he stuttered.

Hermione laughed. "Just say it, Ron."

He took a deep breath. "I think I'm in love with you," he said quietly. He looked up at her. "And I hope you feel the same way. Hermione, will you go out with me?"

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"Fred! George! Welcome back!" Molly Weasley cried as her sons apparated into the room.

"Hey, Mom," Fred answered. "It is-""

"So good-"

"To be-"

"Home," the twins said in unison.

Molly laughed. "You two can go on up to your room, dinner will be ready soon."

The boys walked up the stairs just as Hermione and Ron were walking down to go to the garden. Geoge looked at Hermione.  _Wow..._ he thought to himself. _She has become even more beautiful than she was before. No, Ron likes her, you can't think like that._ George sighed as he sat on his bed.

"What's wrong, George?" Fred asked, concerned.

"Nothing, I'm fine," George lied.

"Tell me, it's not good to not tell your twin things," Fred chided his brother.

"It's a long story Fred, you really don't want to know," George sighed.

"Oh, come one! George, we tell each other everything! I'm your twin, you will tell me one way or another!"

"Fine," George said after a few minutes of silence. "Well, you know Hermione?"

"Yea, what about her?"

"Well, I... I..." George began.

"You what?"

"I.. kind of fancy her. Quite a bit, actually," George admitted.

Fred was in shock. "Wow... since when?"

"Umm..." George thought about this for a moment before saying, "Third year?"

Fred's mouth fell open. "You've liked her since she was 11! Damn!"

George glared at his brother. "So?"

"It's just..." Fred was at loss for words. "I can't believe I never figured out that you liked her! How are you going to-" Fred went quiet. Never a good sign. "What about Ron? He's in love with her, and he's fancied her just as long as you have..."

George got a crestfallen look on his face as he looked at the ground. "I know... that's why I can't date Hermione. I'm not going to steal my brother's girl away from him. I'll get over her... eventually," he sighed.

"I hate to tell you this, George, but if you've liked her this long..." Fred started. "Mate, you are going to have a tough time getting over her."

"You think I don't know that?" George exclaimed. "I've been trying for years! I just end up fancying her even bloody more!" George put his face in his hands as Fred sat down on the bed next to him. "Fred, I don't know what to do. I don't want Ron to hate me, but I can't loose Hermione. I think... I think I'm in love with her."

Fred stood up. "Well, what are we going to do about this dilemma?"


	2. Chapter 2

"Of course I'll go out with you, Ron!" Hermione said, throwing her arms around Ron.

"Really?" Ron wasn't entirely sure he wasn't dreaming.  _Did she ACTUALLY say yes? Or did I hear her wrong?_ Ron thought, hoping with all his heart it was the first rather than the latter.

"Of course! I've fancied you forever, I never thought that you fancied me as well!" Tears of joy had begun to form in Hermione's eyes. Ron took the pad of his finger, and wiped away her tears. He leaned in and kissed her. She kissed him back, her kiss full of passion and want.

"I love you, Hermione," Ron whispered.

Hermione smiled before saying, "I love you, too."

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

George was looking out the window at Hermione and Ron. When they kissed, he nearly fainted. "Fuck..." he muttered.

"What?" Fred asked, walking over to his brother. He followed George's gaze to the snogging couple. "Oh, George, I'm so sorry..."

Tears stung George's eyes, but he wiped them away before Fred saw. "Whatever. It's fine, if she'd rather be with him, that's fine," he whispered, looking down.

"DINNER!" Molly Weasley called.

Fred began to walk to the door, then stopped when he saw his brother wasn't following. "You coming down to eat, George?" he asked.

George shook his head. "I don't think so. I don't feel very well." He sat down on his bed, and closed his eyes. _Merlin, I'm such an idiot..._ he said to himself.  _Why did I get my hopes up that she might fancy me back? I knew that she fancied him..._

Fred understood how his brother was feeling. "Okay, I'll tell Mum to send up some food later, okay?" George nodded.

Once Fred had gone, George went over to his bag and took out his journal.  **A/n: yes, George DOES have a journal** He began to write.

_**Journal-** _

_**I knew loosing 'Mione would hurt, but... I never imagined it would hurt this much. I feel like my heart has been ripped out of my chest, and placed into a paper shredder, then put into a volcano. What hurts the most is that I thought that she might actually end up fancying ME** _ **_Who was I kidding? Like she would ever fancy me... I'm just George Marcus Weasley, the prankster. There's nothing special about me. She's smart, beautiful, caring, kind, perfect... she deserves much better than me. I hope she's happy with Ron... even though he's a git. Why in Merlin's name did I have to be such a good brother? I should have just made my move, then I wouldn't be in this predicament! (It sounds like a word Hermione would use, and if she would use it, I can, too.) I think I hear Mum coming up, I'll write more... eventually. Maybe once I feel better, whenever, IF ever, that may be._ **

_**George M. Weasley** _

George?" Molly asked through the closed door. "May I come in?"

George grunted, "Sure..."

Molly walked in and looked at her son. She immediately recognized the heart-broken look on his face. "George, what's wrong?"

"It's nothing, Mum, I'm just not very hungry." He forced a smile. "I'll eat later, okay?"

Molly didn't believe George, but she didn't want to argue with him. He was 18 after all, he would come to her if he needed help. "Well, I'm here to talk if you need me," she said, briefly hugging her son before leaving his room.

After she left, George lay back into his pillows. He closed his eyes, and drifted off to sleep.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

_George was standing at the alter waiting for his bride, his best man Fred. The wedding march began. He lost his breath as his bride made her way down the isle, her wedding dress hugging her every curve. He had never seen Hermione look so beautiful. He took her hand, and they walked up to where the Minister was standing._

_"We are gathered here today to celebrate the joining of this couple. The couple have chosen to recite the traditional vows. George, repeat after me. 'I, George Marcus Weasley.'"_

_"I, George Marcus Weasley," George said, a smile in his voice, "take you, Hermione Jane Granger, to be my wife, through sickness or health, richer or poorer, until death do us part."_

_"I, Hermione Jane Granger, take you, George Marcus Weasley, to be my husband, through sickness or health, richer or poorer, until death do us part."_

_They exchanged rings, each saying, "With this ring, I thee wed."_

_"You may now kiss the bride," the minister says. George and Hermione share a passionate kiss as the dream changes._

_(Dream skips forward a few years)_

_"Hermione!" George calls down the steps to his wife. "Are the kids ready?"_

_Hermione comes down the steps. She is wearing a purple cocktail dress. "Almost. They are excited about Uncle Fred's wedding, so it's taking them a little longer than usual."_

_Just as Hermione steps of the stairs, a young girl and boy run down the steps and hug their mother from behind._

_"Come here, Audry, let me fix your hair," George laughed as he picked up his three-year-old daughter. He ruffled her auburn hair. "You have your Mommy's eyes," he whispered to her. Audry smiled up at her father._

_The boy, a few years older than Audry, goes over to hug his father. "Dad, when is the wedding?" he asks. The boy is around six-years-old, and has a mixture of his parents hair. It is brown, but straight and shaggy. He, like his sister, has his mother's hazel eyes._

_"It is in twenty minutes, Nick," George told his son._

_Hermione looked at her family. "We better be going, then!"_

_OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo_

George was woken when Fred dumped a bucket of waster on him. 'What were you dreaming about?" Fred asked his twin. "You were talking in your sleep."

"I have the most amazing dream." George closed his eyes as he remembered it. "Hermione was there. It started out with our wedding, and ended with her and I going to  _your_  wedding. We had to children, a boy, Nick, and a daughter, Audry."

Fred laughed. "Like that would ever happen, she is still dating Ron."

"Don't remind me," George mumbled.

"I think I'm going to go and play Quiditch with Harry, Ron, and Ginny, want to join me?"

George shook his head. "No, thanks. I think I'm going to just go down and get something to eat."

"Okay," Fred answered. "But really, don't mope. You need to enjoy the time we have here before we need to go back to the shop."

Fred went down the steps. George glanced at himself before following. When he got downstairs, he was shocked to see he wasn't alone.  _Dammit..._  he thought to himself.  _This won't help me get over her any faster. "_ Um... Hey, 'Mione," he said, making his presence known. Hermione turned to face him.

"Oh! Hey, George!" She smiled at him. "You weren't at dinner, is everything okay?"

"What? Oh, nothings wrong. I just... wasn't hungry," George responded.

"Okay. I'm going to have a glass of lemonade and watch the others play Quiditch from the porch, would you like to join me?" Hermione asked.

"Um... okay," George answered. His stomach was doing flips, his legs stuck to the floor.  _It's just Hermione,_  he told himself,  _no reason to be nervous._ Hetook the lemonade Hermione offered, and followed her outside.

"So, how is the joke shop?" Hermione asked him. She looked genuinely interested.  _Wow, George has gotten really good looking over the years,_  she thought to herself.  _No! He's Ron's brother! I can't think like that about him!_

"It's doing well," George said, his voice shaking. He hoped Hermione hadn't noticed.

"That's good." Hermione smiled at him again. George's heart began to pound so loud he thought Hermione would be able to hear it. "I can't believe the summer is almost over! Only one more year of school after this year is over..."

"What are you planning on doing once you graduate?"

Hermione paused briefly. "I think I'd like to be a healer. I would love to save people."

"I think you would be good at that." George moved closer to her. His hand brushed hers as set his glass down. "You have the brains."

Hermione blushed. "Thanks, George." Her hand was still tingling from where his hand touched it. Her heart began to flutter.  _No, Hermione! You can't fancy him! You fancy Ron!_ she chided herself. She couldn't help but feel  _something_  towards him. She glanced at her watch. "I'm going to go to bed, night, George." Before she realized she had done it, Hermione had leaned over and kissed George on the cheek. She walked back into the house.

"Night, 'Mione," George whispered into the air, placing his hand on his cheek.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Hermione sat down on her bed.  _Oh no,_  she thought. _I just kissed George!_  She began to panic a bit. She walked to her back, got something, and went back to her bed. She started to write.

_**Dear Diary,** _

_**I think I might fancy George a bit. He's 19 and I'm only 16, so what chance would I have? He would never fall for me! I can't help but wish it was him that I was dating instead of Ron. I couldn't do that to Ron, though... Why does life have to be so difficult? Why can't I just be happy with Ron? I mean, it was always supposed to be Ron and I. So why am I unhappy?** _

_**Until tomorrow-** _

_**'Mione** _


	3. Chapter 3

Two weeks had passed since Hermione and Ron had got together. Ever since Hermione and George talked on the porch, Hermione seemed distant. No one except for Ginny noticed this.

"Is everything okay, 'Mione?" Ginny asked one day.

"Yea, everything is fine," Hermione lied.

Ginny didn't believe her. She stared at Hermione. "Hermione, I can tell you're lying. Come on, tell me whats wrong!"

"Really, Ginny, it's nothing," Hermione sighed. "I just... I don't know, I don't know how much I fancy Ron."

"You guys just started dating, and your  _already_  having doubts? That was fast," Ginny laughed.

Hermione glared at her laughing friend. "Thanks, Gin," she said, sarcasm dripping from her voice. She rolled her eyes.

"Sorry, 'Mione," Ginny said, trying to stop her giggling. "So, if you don't fancy Ron, who do you fancy then?"

Hermione looked at the ground. "No one..." she said.

"Oh, come on."

"Fine."

"TELL ME!" Ginny shouted.

"No! Take a random guess, I'll tell you if you're right, okay?" Hermione desperately hoped that Ginny wouldn't guess the right answer.

"Okay," Ginny said, suddenly overcome by a fit of giggles. "Lets see... is it George?" Hermione tried to hide the inconspicuous blush that was creeping onto her face. "Ha! You  _do_  fancy George!"

"Don't tell him, Ginny, please," Hermione begged. "I'm still in school, he would  _never_  consider going out with me."

"Don't worry, I won't tell," Ginny promised. She looked at Hermione. "Hey, I'm going to go down by the river with Harry, do you want to come? I'll see if George wants to go?"

Hermione smiled slightly. "Okay. Don't tell him that I'm the one that wants him to go."

Ginny chuckled. "Okay. I'll go tell Harry that you two are coming, too. She left the room that her and Hermione were sharing.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"Harry!" Ginny called into his and Ron's room. She walked over to her boyfriend, and sat on his lap.

"Hi Ginny," he said, kissing her. "Are you ready to go down to the river?"

"Yep," Ginny answered. "Hermione is coming along, too, and I am going to see if George wants to come also."

"Ginny, just curious, why are you inviting George?" Harry asked.

"Because Hermione fancies him," Ginny answered. "I think they would hit it off if they talked more, had more one on one time, you know?"

"But isn't 'Mione and Ron still together? Why does she fancy someone else?" Harry pondered. "Although, Ron is a git... he's my brother, but... he's not the smartest. Okay, so how are we going to get George to come?"

"I'll take care of that, just meet me downstairs in five minutes, okay?" Ginny hugged her boyfriend, got off his lap, and went to find her older.

"George!" she yelled.

"In here!" came the voice from Fred and George's room.

"Hey," Ginny said, walking over to him. "Do you want to go to the river with me, Harry, and Hermione?"

George looked at her. "No thanks, I'm good."

"George..." Ginny sighed. "It would give you and Hermione time to talk. I know you fancy her, so just come, okay?"

He was taken aback. "How did you know that I fancy her?"

Ginny sighed again. "George, it's not that hard to tell, nor is it hard for me to tell that you have fancied her for a long,  _long_  time."

George stared at her for a moment. "Alright, fine. I wanted to talk to Hermione, anyway."

"Good boy," Ginny giggled.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

The four teenagers set off to the river in pairs. Ginny with Harry, and Hermione with George. Hermione watched her friends in front of her. "Those two are adorable together, don't you agree?" she said, looking at George.

"Yeah, they are," George agreed. "Hey, 'Mione? Can I ask you something?" Hermione looked at him, and nodded.  _Merlin, why does she have to be so beautiful?_  George asked himself.  _It only makes talking to her that much harder..._  "What does my brother have that I don't have?"

Realizing what he said, George stammered, "I mean, what do you see in Ron?"

"Ron is my best friend. We were meant for each other," Hermione responded, avoiding George's eyes. They reached the river, and stopped walking.

They looked each other in the eyes, moving closer to each other. They were only centimeters apart. George fought with himself.

_Just kiss her already!_

_I can't she's dating Ron..._

_Are you really going to let your younger brother steal the girl you love away from you?_

_Well, no, but..._

_No 'buts'! Just kiss her!_

Before he knew what he was doing, George leaned it. His lips met Hermione's in an eruption of passion. George pulled Hermione closer, his arms wrapped around her waist. Hermione wrapped her arms around his neck, and kissed him back. Chills traveled through both of their bodies.  _No, Hermione! You're dating Ron!_  she chided herself.  _You can't kiss him, no matter how amazing he looks... no! Can't think like that, he's Ron's big brother._ She pulled back. "I'm sorry, George, I can't do this," she said. She turned around and ran back to the house. George sat down on the ground.

"Why the hell did I have to kiss her for?" George asked the air. he stared at the ground, lost in thought.

Twenty minutes later, Ginny and Harry returned to where George was sitting. Ginny noticed the crestfallen look on his face right away. "George, what happened?"

"I kissed her, Ginny, I kiss her, and she ran," George said quietly. "Gods, I'm such an idiot!"

Ginny knelt down by her brother. "George, you're not an idiot. The love you have for her got in the way of your mind."

"I just ruined whatever chance I would have had with her," George mumbled, mostly to himself. He got up. "I'm going to back, I'll see you later, Ginny, Harry."

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Hermione was sitting on her bed, crying. She was extremely confused. Did she want to be with Ron, or did she want to be with George?

_**Dear Diary,** _

_**Could this get any more confusing? I thought I would be fine spending the rest of break here, but I guess not. I thought I could resist George's charm! But when he kissed me... it was like we were the only ones there. Nothing else mattered. I felt... I don't know, safe? in his arms.** _

_**-Hermione** _

"'Mione?" Ron asked, walking into the room. "Is everything alright, babe?" He put his arm around his crying girlfriend.

"I'm fine," she said, putting her head on his shoulder. Ron kissed the top of her head. "Ron, I'm going to go downstairs, okay? I'll see you later." Hermione walked out of the room, not noticing her diary, left open to her last entry.

"What the...?" Ron picked up the diary, and began to read. "Oh, hell no!"

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

George collapsed on his bed when he got home, and hadn't moved since. Ron came into the room, and punched him in the face.

"What the hell was that for?" George asked, angry.

"You kissed Hermione!" Ron exclaimed. "She is  _mine!_  She belongs to me!" He punched George again.

"Ron, hit me all you want, but I'm not going to hit you back," George informed Ron.

Ron continued to hit George. "Hermione..." he heard George mumble. Ron turned around.

"Hermione? How long have you been standing there?" Ron asked, worried.

"Long enough. Ron, I'm not your property: I DON'T BELONG TO YOU!" She shouted.

"What are you getting at?"

"Ronald Billius Weasley, WE'RE OVER!" Hermione yelled, running out of the room. Ron stormed after her, leaving George to stand in disbelief.


	4. Chapter 4

"So, 'Mione, now that you and Ron have broken up..." Ginny started. She didn't have to finish, as Hermione knew exactly what Ginny was going to say.

"I don't know, don't you think it's too soon?" Hermione responded.

"It's never too soon! Do it!" Ginny urged.

"But, Gin, don't you think George would feel a bit like a rebound if I started dating him this son after me and Ron broke up?"

Ginny thought for a moment. "Good point..."

"Ginny! Hermione! Ron! Harry!" drifted the voice of Arther Weasley up the steps. "We need to go now to get everything for school!"

School shopping. The perfect way to get Hermione's mind off of her current situation.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Everyone except George left the Burrow. Fred was at the joke shop, and everyone else was in Diagon Alley getting school supplies. George was sitting on the porch, trying to think of a way to express his feelings to Hermione.  _I should write her a letter,_  he decided. He got his parchment and quill, and got to work.

An hour later, the letter was done. It read:

_**My dearest Hermione,** _

_**Look, I understand if you hate me for messing up your relationship. I wouldn't have kissed you if I had known that it would break up you and my brother. You were right, you two are meant for each other. It was dumb of me to think that you'd rather be with me than him.** _

_**Hermione, I don't know if that kiss meant anything to you, but it meant everything to me. I had been waiting for that kiss for five years, and... I assumed that you wanted the same thing I did. I guess I was wrong, though, as you chose my brother over me.** _

_**If you only remember one part of this letter, remember this: I love you. I have always loved you, ever since I first saw you back in your first year. Only idiots fall in love with the same girl as his younger brother, and I am an idiot. Hermione, you are beautiful, smart, caring, funny, amazing... you deserve the world. I know that you don't feel the same as I do. It hurts, but... I can't make you love me if you don't.** _

_**I will always love you- always** _

_**-George** _

_**P.S. I'm apparating back to the shop. I'm going to leave you alone from now on, I've ruined your life enough as it is.** _

He placed the letter on her pillow, and left.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Hermione and Ginny walked up to their room when they got home. They got home late at night. They were all exhausted.

Hermione threw her robe down onto the bed. It brushed the letter off the bed. "What's this?" Hermione asked, picking up the letter. As she read the letter, tears began to form in her eyes.

"Ginny, read this!" Hermione said, handing the letter to the other girl. Ginny read the letter quickly.

"Oh, my gawd!" Ginny shrieked. "Hermione, you have to owl George! You need to tell him that you feel the same as him!"

"Ginny... I can't owl him! I don't know what to put!"

Ginny got out some parchment. "Here, I'll help you!"

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"George, are you okay? You haven't joked in a long time," Fred asked, concerned. He didn't like this non-joking version of George, and it was bringing down the business.

"No, I'm not. I never thought a girl could effect me this way." George stared at the ground. "Everything would be so much better if she felt the same way."

Fred and George's conversation was interrupted by a snowy white owl flying through the window. "Hey, Hedwig, you have a letter for one of us?" Fred said, giving the bird a bit of bread. He took the letter. "Here, George, it's for you." George let out a quiet sigh when he looked at the letter. "Whose it from?"

"Hermione," George said, his eyes wide in shock. He never expected her to respond.

"Well, what does the letter say?" Fred asked anxiously.

George began to read the letter out loud. "Dear George," it read

_**You didn't ruin my relationship. I ruined it. Don't blame yourself for anything. Do you truly think that kiss meant nothing to me, George? It meant just as much to me as it did to you. And although I can't say I've fancied you as long as you've fancied me, I admit I do harbor some feelings for you.** _

_**George, if I seemed... distant these past few weeks, it was because I wasn't sure what to do about my relationship with Ron when I fancied you. I'm still in shock you actually fancy me. I mean, I'm 16 and still in school. Wouldn't you want a girlfriend who is more... experienced?** _

_**Love-** _

_**'Mione** _

_**XOXO** _

_**P.S. I'm coming by the shop tomorrow so we can talk.** _

"Congrats, bro!" Fred said, clapping George on the back. George couldn't stop smiling.

"Oh, my god, she  _actually_  fancies me! This is  _awesome_!" George boasted.

"Are you going to ask her out when she's here tomorrow?" Fred asked.

George looked at his brother like he was insane. "Of course! Why wouldn't I?"

"I don't know," Fred shrugged. "Best of luck asking her."

"Thanks," George said. He and Fred talking for a bit longer before deciding to go the sleep. When George went into his room, he didn't fall asleep for a while. He lay in his bed, thinking of Hermione, and planning his future with her in his mind.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

George woke up early the next day. He was looking forward to seeing Hermione.

"Fred! Up! We need to organize the apartment before Hermione comes!" George shook his brother. "Aguamenti," he muttered as a stream of water flew from his wand to Fred, waking him up.

"Okay! I'm up!" Fred exclaimed, throwing his arms in the arm. "Why do you need me to help organize?"

"Well, at least do your room," George said. "I don't want the apartment to be a mess for Hermione."

Two hours later, the apartment was clean.  **(A/n: WOW, the place must have been a mess! Either that, or George was being all OCD)**  The time was 8:00 AM. Nearly time to open the shop.

Fred and George walked downstairs. Well, George walked, Fred fell. When he was walking down, he placed his foot wrong, and fell to the bottom of the stairwell.

"Ow," Fred moaned. George just laughed as Fred stood up and rubbed his lower back. "It's not funny, George." Fred walked over and unlocked the door, setting the sign to 'open'. Business was calm for most of the day. At 1:00 PM, Hermione walked in.

"Hey, Fred, hey, George," she said, kissing George on the cheek.

"Hey, 'Mione," the twins said.

"'Mione, I need to talk to you, okay?" George said. "You fine with going up into the apartment for a minute? It'll be easier to talk up there."

"Okay." Hermione nodded. She followed George. He opened the door to the apartment for her, allowing her to go in first. She went it, and sat down on one of the couches occupying the main area.

"Okay, 'Mione, I know you read the letter I wrote, right?" Hermione nodded again. "Okay, well, this has to do with that."

"Okay,' Hermione said. She waited for George to start talking again.

George took a deep breath. "Hermione, will you go out with me?"

Hermione hugged him. "I'd love to!" she said. George pulled her into a kiss.  _This_   _is perfect,_ she thought.

"My break is in fifteen minutes, do you want to grab a bite to eat?" George asked.

"Sure!" Hermione said. She kissed him again. The couple went back down to the joke shop, their fingers laced together.

Fred looked at the new couple. "George, I think we're good here, if you and 'Mione want to go out to lunch or something, that's fine."

George smiled at his brother. "Thanks, Fred."

"No problem."

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"Ginny?" Harry asked. "Do you know where 'Mione went?"

"Yea, she's with George at the shop," Ginny answered. "Why?"

"Ron isn't in the best of moods, so I was going to warn her to stay away from him for a little while, At least until he cools off."

"That's a good idea," Ginny said. "We'll tell her when she gets back.

Ron was sitting in his room, glaring at the floor. His eyes had so much fire in them that passers were amazed the floor hadn't been burned to a crisp yet.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

After lunch, George and Hermione went back to the shop. "Hey, 'Mione? Wanna go to dinner with me tomorrow night?" George asked.

"Sure!" Hermione answered. "I better get back to the Burrow, I need sleep 'cause I have a hot date tomorrow." George kissed her goodnight, and she apparated away.

George began to plan the date.


	5. Chapter 5

Hermione nervously paced around her flat. She was nervous as hell about her date.  _Why am I so nervous?_ she wondered.  _I was never this nervous when I was with Ron!_ She looked at the clock. Five minutes to seven. George was supposed to pick her up at seven for their date. Hermione jumped as she heard a noise outside her front door.

She walked over, and opened the door. "I thought it was you," Hermione said, smiling. "Come on in."

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

George was at his and Fred's flat, getting ready for his date with Hermione. He could barely contain his excitement. Fred was enjoying watching his twin. "Hey, George, you think you're going to get lucky tonight?" Fred teased.

George, being the mature adult he was, stuck out his tongue at his brother. "Shut it, Fred."

"Hey, can't kill a man for asking," Fred said, laughing. "Anyways, have fun on your date. And tell 'Mione I said hey."

George apparated to Hermione's flat. He appeared with a  _pop_ as he landed on her doorstep. He glanced at his watch. 6:30. He still had thirty minutes. Not wanting to seem to anxious, George walked around for a while, stopping at a flower store. He bought a bouquet of lilies, then walked back. He knocked. There was no answer. George began to worry until he hear Hermione say, "I thought it was you. Come on in."

He walked into her apartment, stunned at how beautiful she looked.  _Bloody_   _hell..._ he thought.  _How the hell did I get to be so lucky?_ Hermione was wearing a deep blue knee-length down. The ribbon holding up the dress was wrapped around her neck, and the embellishments under her chest stood out against the shimmery material the dress was made of.

Hermione smiled at him. That smile made his heart melt. "Um... George? Not to interrupt your staring, but..."

"What? Oh, sorry," George blushed, tearing his eyes away from her chest. Her dress cut just low enough to show a fair amount of cleavage. George looked at the clock again. "We have a little bit of time before when our reservation is set, what do you want to do with the spare time?"

"I can think of something," Hermione said, pulling George's face towards her. She kissed him lightly at first, then more passionately, nibbling on his bottom lip. George teased her bottom lip with his tongue, begging for allowance the enter her mouth. She opened her mouth, and his tongue slipped in. Both of their tongues wound together, dancing a tango of their own, both battling for control. Hermione wrapped her arms around George's neck, pulling him closer.

George, tired of leaning over, picked Hermione up. She put her legs around his waist, making them closer than ever before. Hermione felt something hard against her thigh as George lifted her up, but she dismissed it, thinking it was just his wand.  _Wait... his wand wouldn't be that big... oh well, it's nothing,_  Hermione thought.

"George, we should stop. We need to leave in a few minutes," Hermione said, pulling away.  _Damn, he's a bloody amazing kisser,_ Hermione thought, very aroused.

George nodded, and put her down. He sat down gingerly, his legs closed tightly. He put his hands, folded, in his lap. "Okay. Give me a minute before we go though."

"Okay. But, George, what's wrong?" Hermione asked, concerned.

"Um.. Phil is a bit overexcited," George said, flushing slightly.

"Who's Phil?" George looked down. Hermione's eyes widened and she turned as red as her beau's hair. "Oh... wait, you named your penis  _Phil?!"_

"Fred named his Alexander, Phil isn't any worse!" George retorted.

"WAY too much information." Hermione was blushing even more than before. "Why in the name of Merlin's pants did you name it 'Phil'?"

"Hermione, would you rather me say, 'Sorry, I need to sit down for a moment, kissing you is making me harder than I've ever been before', or me say 'Phil is getting overexcited, I need to sit down'?" George asked, still not meeting Hermione's eyes.

"The second one. Are you okay now? Because we really should get going."

George stood up stiffly. "Okay, all good. Hold on to me, pretty lady, you don't know where we're going," he said as he held out his arm. Hermione took it, and George apparated them to their date.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"Wow, George, this is beautiful!" Hermione said, looking at the scenery. George had set up dinner by a lake. "Where are we?"

"We are in Scotland. I heard they have the prettiest scenery of anywhere. Look over there, there's a waterfall!" Sure enough, when Hermione looked over, a waterfall was pouring gallons of sparkling water into the crystal clear lake.

"So, George, what did you bring for us to eat?" Hermione said, looking back at George.

"I remember one time at the Burrow, you said that your favorite food was spaghetti and meatballs, so I attempted to make them. I don't know how well I did, but I hope I made them right," George rambled, his nerves taking over again.  _Calm down, you're already dating her!_ he told himself. Hermione tried a bit. "So, how is it? Does it taste right?"

Hermione nodded. "George, this tastes amazing! Who knew you could cook?" she teased.

"One of my many hidden talents," George boasted. "And eventually, my dear, you will see some that not very many people have seen."

"Like how good you are in bed?" Hermione joked.

George's jaw dropped. "Hermione! Who knew your mind was just like everyone else's?"

Hermione leaned forward. "Mmm, I guess you'll just have to find out how my mind works then, won't you?"

"I'll have to take you up on that promise," George said, kissing Hermione lightly before pulling away. The couple finished eating, before apparating back to the flat.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Hermione sat down on the couch back at George and Fred's flat. She patted the spot next to her, motioning for George to join her. He came over, putting his arm around her. Hermione did what any girl would do when a hot guy puts his arm around them, she snuggled into his well-chiseled chest, sighing in contentment. George was also very content. He kissed the top of the girl's head, breathing in her scent. She smelled like vanilla.

"Hey, George? Can I ask you something?" Hermione said without moving her head away from George's chest.

"Sure," George answered. "What is it?"

"I'm just curious, what was it that made you like me in the first place? Sorry if I get all mushy and girly," Hermione laughed. George loved her laugh.

"It's fine," he assured her. "I don't know, exactly. I just remember seeing you, up in the front, when you were getting sorted. For some reason, all I could think about was how much I wanted you to be in my house, even if I didn't get to know you. You have no idea how excited I was when you were."

Hermione smiled, then faded a bit. "These last few years must have been horrible for you, with me being in love with Ron and all." George cringed. He wasn't overly fond of the previous years.

"Yeah, they kind of were," George sighed. "I just figured that if you and I were supposed to be together, you would eventually come to me. And you did." Hermione smiled at him. "Believe me, the first few years weren't so bad, but when I began to lo- to really fancy you, it sucked. I hated having the girl I fancied like mad fall in love with my younger brother. And when you started spending all of your summers and breaks at the Burrow..."

"Wow, George," Hermione said quietly. "I didn't know you felt all that when I stayed there..." A tear silently fell from her eyes. George wiped it away.

"It's fine. I got pretty good at hiding my feelings. Hell, Fred didn't even figure it out," George chuckled. "And he is impossible to keep secrets from." Hermione looked up at him. He saw lust and love in her eyes. He was sure his eyes held the same thing.

Never in her life had Hermione wanted to kiss someone so badly.  _I shouldn't do anything... I am Hermione Granger, I'm a good girl,_ Hermione reminded herself.  _Oh, fuck this._ She made a sudden movement, crashing her lips against George's. It caught him off guard, and it took a moment for him to respond. He grazed her lips with his tongue once again, and was immediately granted an opening. His tongue fought against hers in a rage of fiery passion. He felt himself getting hard. "Hermione," he moaned. "Let's go to my room and do this right." Hermione could feel his lips as he spoke. Hermione made contact with his lips again, and wrapped her legs around George's waist as he carried her to his room.

George and Hermione fell onto his bed. George briefly pulled away, locking the door. "Silencio," he muttered. He began to pull off Hermione's dress as she unbuttoned his shirt. The dress fell away at the same time George's shirt came off. The couple began to kiss again. George reached around, and began to unclasp Hermione's bra. He gasped as her bra fell away. Never had he seen breasts so creamy white, so voluptuous. Hermione ran her hands up and down George's chest as he began to kiss her body. He nibbled at her ear, then began to kiss her neck, down to her breasts. Hermione moaned as George bit down on her hard tips. He licked the skin around them, and ran his mouth down to the edge of her panties.

Hermione moaned again. She was shocked at how wet she already was. She had never been this wet, not even all the times she and Ron had done it. She felt "Phil" pressing against the inside of her leg. Hermione thrust her hand out, grabbing George's manhood through his pants. She pulled off his bottoms, leaving him only in his boxers. She was amazing at how aroused he was.

"Oh, George!" Hermione cried out as George pressed against her swollen bud. He slipped two fingers into her, thrusting them in and out. He loved the fact that she was getting closer to orgasming with every pump of his fingers. Both of them felt like they were going to explode if he didn't enter her soon. Well, Hermione did, anyway. She yanked off George's boxers, and gasped. She was amazed at how large he was. He was so much fuller than Ron's was! George moaned Hermione's name as she grabbed his dick in one hand, and began to stroke it with the other. Now George was the one who felt like he was going to explode. The need to enter her was greater than anything he had ever felt before.

George rolled onto Hermione, and was about to enter her when Hermione rolling over so she was on top. She thrust her tongue out, and left a wet river as her tongue went down from George's mouth to his manhood. She decided she wanted to tease him a bit, so she licked his head. Once, then more. George moaned. He grabbed Hermione, and pressed his head against her bud. Hermione pulled him closer, kissing him as he finally entered her. She moaned into his mouth as pleasure overtook her. She screamed George's name.

George came out into Hermione as she orgasmed. George slowly pulled of of her, both of them panting. George rolled off Hermione, and sat up slightly. Hermione leaned her head against his chest as he put his arm around her shoulders. She fell asleep within a few minutes.

George kissed her hair. He was still amazed he was dating someone as amazing as Hermione. "I love you, Hermione Granger," he whispered into her hair, and fell asleep with her.


	6. Chapter 6

EPILOGUE

1 year later:

Hermione was sitting down, incredibly nervous. She was staring out the window, lost in thought. She was nervous as hell, yet excited.

"Are you almost ready, Hermione?" Ginny asked as she entered the room. She looked at Hermione. "Oh my gosh, you're not in your dress yet?! Hurry up, the wedding is in twenty minutes!"

Hermione stood up, walking over to her closet. She began to slip on the full white dress. She struggled to zip the dress before asking Ginny to help. "Gin, I can't get the zipper up. Can you help me with it?"

"Of course!" Ginny smiled. Once the dress was zipped, she spun Hermione around to face her. "Wow, 'Mione, you look great! George is going to loose all sense of self control when he sees you!"

Hermione laughed. She paused in thought before asking, "Hey, do you know who has Alyse? Your mum was getting her ready, but I don't know who has her now."

Ginny thought about it. "I think Harry was going to get her from Mum and take her to your parents."

"Okay." Hermione breathed a sigh of relief. Every since having Alyse, she and George had been very protective of their infant daughter. George was a great father. He doted on Hermione once they found out she was pregnant after their first date, and now he doted on his baby girl. Hermione looked at the clock. "Shit! Ginny, I'm supposed to be down there by now!"

"'Mione, the wedding won't start without the bride, you're fine!" Ginny laughed.

"Fine..." Either way, Hermione was going to go on down. She didn't like being late, not even by a single minute.

OoOoOoOo

Meanwhile, with Fred and George:

"So, George, are you nervous?" Fred asked. He looked at his twin. George looked positively gleeful.

"What, nervous? No way! I've been waiting since I was thirteen for this day, I couldn't be anymore ecstatic than I am today!" George said, smiling. He looked at the clock. "Okay, time to get married!" he rushed out of the room, down to the hall where he and friend would be entering. He took a deep breath as he entered the hallway to wait.

OoOoOoOo

"My baby girl is getting married!" Hermione's dad exclaimed as Hermione grabbed onto his arm. Tears were beginning to form in his eyes.

"Aw, don't cry dad! It'll make me cry. Don't make my makeup run." Hermione scolded, laughing. Hermione's dad laughed as well. As wedding march began to play, Hermione and her father walked up to the door.

OoOoOoOo

George's breath caught as he looked at Hermione in the first time in her gown. She looks bloody amazing. She was wearing a strapless white dress, with a black sash. (a/n: this link without spaces www . Ouroneheart wp-content / uploads / 2008 / 01 / white-wedding-gown-with-black-sash . JPG )

"Who gives this women to tis man?" the minister of magic asked.

"My wife and I do," replied Hermione's dad as he placed Hermione's hand in George's. He went back to his seat. Hermione and George turned to face the minister. The minister began to speak. "We are gathered here today to celebrate the joining of this couple. The couple have chosen to recite the traditional vows. George, repeat after me. 'I, George Marcus Weasley.'"

"I, George Marcus Weasley," George said, a smile in his voice, "take you, Hermione Jane Granger, to be my wife, through sickness or health, richer or poorer, until death do us part."

"I, Hermione Jane Granger, take you, George Marcus Weasley, to be my husband, through sickness or health, richer or poorer, until death do us part."

They exchanged rings, each saying, "With this ring, I thee wed."

"You may now kiss the bride," the minister said.

(a/n: I just copied it from an earlier chapter, so if it sounds familiar, thats why.)

As George kissed his new wife, he whispered, "I love you, Hermione. I always have an I always will."


End file.
